


losing you ( is losing me )

by crazycrystal10



Series: FBI - Olicity [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, FBI, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Partners Agent Queen and Agent Smoak at an op when one of them gets injured.AU.





	losing you ( is losing me )

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So..this was written a while back and well it felt pretty juvenile then but I just decided to go for it. So...here it is.

“How many heat signatures so you see ?”

“5 in all. Two at the back windows, one at the front door and two standing around what seems to be a dead body.”

“Roger that.”

Thinking on his feet, Oliver gave the orders and in seconds his team went in hot into the warehouse. The operation went smoothly and quickly. The enemy was panicked and severely outnumbered. Under fifteen minutes they had the the control of the warehouse. A quick check of the dead body confirmed his identity as the rookie thug who had panicked at the scene of the crime and led them straight to his bosses. 

“Team take positions. They called for reinforcements. We are going to ambush them. Take the leader alive, rest are expendable.”

Taking his position, Oliver activated the private line. 

“Hey baby, all set ?”

“All set and ready to go. They won't know what hit them.”

He softly chuckled.

“Felicity, stay safe.” 

“You too. I have no desire to become a young widow.” Came her prompt reply.

“You won't.” He promised.

 

Switching channels, Oliver checked in with his team and then waited. Soon enough, he heard the veering of the tires on gravel, several shouts of men calling out to their partners inside the warehouse and then an ominous silence on no response.

 

His body buzzed with anticipation. Tightening his hold on his gun, he glanced at his wife who was standing at her potion adjacent to him, at the other side of the door. He waited for her to glance back at him. As if feeling his stare, she turned her head and their eyes locked. There was no need for big, beautiful words. They knew what they meant to each other and they knew what they risked each time they went on a an op. He mouthed ‘love you’ to her and she smiled slightly. 

 

And then they were in action. As anticipated the goons rushed in not expecting any trouble. Their mistake.

In matter of seconds, there was gunfire and shouts. Oliver took down two more before he realised that the leader was not their.

“Team, anyone have eyes on the leader ?”

“I do.” came Felicity’s voice.

He glanced around in hope of finding her. An open back door caught his eye. Running out he asked for her status.

“He is on foot. I think he took a his side.”

“Felicity we need him alive.”

“Aye,aye sir !”

 

Rounding the corner, he saw Felicity and the leader of the gang in a stand off. Both of them had guns trained on each other and Felicity was urging him to lose the gun.

Softly cursing, he looked around for a solution.

“Felicity, I'm going to double back and get a jump on him from behind.”

Her slight imperceptible nod was the only indication of her having heard him.

 

Oliver had just turned around to leave when he heard gunshot going off. Heart in his throat he turned around to see both Felicity and the leader unmoving on the ground. With a gun ready he quickly reached them, tossed the leaders weapon away and checked for his pulse. Certain that he wouldn't be rising anytime soon he approached Felicity, fearing the worst. 

He couldn't, he wouldn't lose her.

 

With a trembling hand he checked for her pulse. When he found a steady beat he let out a relieved sigh. Running his hands over her body he checked for any injuries and found a lump behind her head.

 

*

 

Softly groaning Felicity opened her eyes. After a brief moment of confusion she surmised that she was in a hospital, hooked to machines which beeped constantly ( and didn't help the burgeoning headache she had ). 

 

Slowly turning her head she took in three closed windows, her go bag in a chair and Oliver. Oliver, who was sleeping in a position that would hurt his back in the morning. After a few more blinks he into focus a little more and she realised that he was still in his clothes from op.

“Oliver.” she rasped out.

The light sleeper that her husband was was awake in a moment and at her side. Leaning down he kissed her forehead and lingered for a moment. 

“Hi.” she said.

With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes he replied, “Hey.”

No matter how much both of them tried to prepare for the fact that they could lose the other in the line of duty, it was still difficult when it actually happened. 

 

Holding his hand, she watched tears gather in his eyes. 

  
They would take a break and heal. She had faith that they would be okay and ready to tackle the next villain,  but just after a bit of much deserved break.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.   
> Your love means the world to me.
> 
> :)


End file.
